


I hate you

by leafykeen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't even know how to tag this because nothing happens, This barely even counts as a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: Pidge hates Lance. Sorta.





	I hate you

“I hate you.”

Lance grinned. “No you don’t.” 

“Yes, I do,” Pidge said, “I hope you step on a Lego, and it always rains on your birthday.” 

“That’s cold, Pidgey. Also, not what you said last night.” 

Hunk’s eyebrows shot up. He’d been trying to ignore them, up until now. “Last night, huh?” 

Lance rolled his eyes. “She said I’m her Flynn Rider.” 

“Lance!” 

“What?” 

Pidge’s cheeks were bright red. “You’re not supposed to just tell people stuff like that!” 

“How is that worse than what he was already thinking?” 

“This is why I hate you.” 

“Nah, you don’t hate me.” Lance flopped down on the couch next to Pidge. She glared at him. “Do you?” 

“Yes.” 

“But you love me, too.” 

Pidge continued to glare. “Yeah.” 

“And you love me more than you hate me.” 

“Not by much.” 

“I’ll take it!” Lance kissed her cheek and sat back, looking triumphant. Pidge’s look softened and she suppressed a grin at this ridiculous boy she loved to hate.

* * *


End file.
